And Then I Awoke
by NinjaGreenleaf
Summary: What would YOU do if you woke up in the realm of MIDDLE EARTH? That's something Atlanta will have to find out fast, because if she doesn't, not only will she not help destroy the ring, but she won't be able to save her friends! Tenth Walker. :D
1. How it all began

**Disclaimer-I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters D:**

_**Chapter 1**_

**A/N: HI! This is my second LOTR fanfic :D! I don't know how good it'll be, but please REVIEW and tell me! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope ya love it! BTW-I changed it around a bit because I was sent some reviews on how Atlanta was a bit Mary-Sue-ish. *Makes her shorter* :D NOW SHE'S MY HEIGHT! **

**Atlanta POV**

"Stab! Now do an evasive maneuver! Imagine what you'd do if your attacker came at you from your right!" shouted Mrs. Porter, my weapons teacher. Everyone in our class called her 'Old Battle-Axe' because she was literally that kind of person. She was tough, strong for her age (which was in the late 40s or early 50s), and took no crap from anyone. But we all loved her anyway, especially her extravagant stories for every move we learned and how it could help us.

"Atlanta! I want you and Kris to come and demonstrate something with me." I blinked. _She wanted me to come? And fight Kris, the star student? Okay…_ I walked into the middle of our training area where she was. "I want you to fight Kris as well as you can without the sword." my teacher commanded. I couldn't help but smile a bit. I mean, I had taken Stage Combat last summer and knew how to get somebody on the floor. But, for the sake of surprise, I pretended to be horrified.

"But… we barely worked on that stuff!" I exclaimed. She glared at me.

"Just use what you've learned with swords and incorporate it into fighting without one!" she explained. I nodded to show her I understood and got into my fighting stance. Feet apart, hands held in front of body to block, eyes focused on the attacker. As Mrs. Porter explained what we were going to do, I went back a year and tried to remember what my teachers had taught us.

"And… start!" the Battle Axe shouted, and Kris advanced on me. Throwing his fist towards my chin, I ducked it and kicked his feet from under him. The guy landed on the blue mats with a thump. It was a very quick end of a battle, because once you were down we acted like it was over.

"Keep going!" Porter shouted. _Wait… what?! _I jumped back just as Kris tried to grab my foot. He jumped back up and aimed a kick at my hip. Without thinking, I blocked it with my arm and threw his leg back with as much force as I could, unbalancing him. With that, I was able to push him down again, jumping behind him and easily got him in a choke hold. The class was silent.

"And Atlanta wins!" I could hear the shock in our teacher's voice. _Where did that come from? _I felt a bit sorry for Kris, who had obviously never taken anything but weapons class, but a piece of me was super happy about my epic moves. I mean, sure I was pretty good at fighting with a sword and such, but never teacher's pet material. I let go of Kris, and gave him a little 'sorry I kicked bootie' smile, and skipped over to where everyone was sitting at the side of our training area.

_A few hours later…_

"See ya'll on Thursday!" Mrs. Porter shouted as we all walked out of the building. Lots of my fellow students patted me on the back, but others gave me glares. _Can't win 'em all. _I shrugged.

"Hey!" said a voice. I turned around to see my friend, Alan, walk over. I gave him a little grin.

"Hey Alan! What did you think of my performance?" I asked cheerfully. He shook his head.

"I have no idea how you did it! I mean, everyone was thinking Kris would-and no offense intended-crush you, but you just threw him down in seconds! And then you just got him in a choke hold like _that!" _he snapped his fingers to emphasize. I rolled my eyes. _Of course everyone was thinking that! _I sighed.

"Anyway, what are ya going to do now?" he asked. I gave him a dramatic eye roll.

"Well, after I save the world from the zombie apocalypse, I'll probably watch some movies." I told him.

"Let me see… which movies would a girl like you watch… either you'll watch Lord of the Rings… or Lord of the Rings… and if you're feeling real brave, you'll watch Lord of the Rings!" he sarcastically exclaimed.

"So I'm a bit addicted…" I trailed off. That was an understatement! Just a look at my school locker would reveal my addiction to Tolkien. It had pictures of the Fellowship glued all over, there were post-its with famous quotes stuck on the door, and each book of the series was caringly stacked on the cubby part on the top. Alan always joked about how in my reality, elves and dwarves are real, but I tell him that he's wrong-there would also be hobbits and wizards. But no orcs!

We kept goofing off until we reached his house. Waving a goodbye, he walked through the gates and disappeared from view. I sighed, hitched my bag higher on my shoulder, and kept walking.

It was a cold and brisk fall day. I watched the leaves fly past me, and pulled my loose auburn hair into a bun. Ever the procrastinator, I wore a bright orange woolen hat and jeans, ignoring my mother's pleading for me to just wear a scarf or jacket. The hat was one of the fuzziest things I had, and my friend Ella had made it as a joke. Throwing a stress ball our school counselor had given everyone in the air, my hazel eyes followed it up and down. I was smaller for my age, not small enough that I was teased constantly, but small enough that people assumed I was a freshman in high school.

Reaching my house, I fumbled with my bag for a second before extracting the key and inserting it in the door. The moment I opened it, I was mauled by a small furry white creature.

"Down, Plato, down!" I chided my Bichon Frisé. Shuffling into the kitchen, I gave him his food and clomped upstairs. Entering my room, I dropped my bag on the wooden floor, and flopped into my red beanbag that looked out into the forest outside my house. Sighing, I looked around my room. The walls were decorated with LOTR posters, my pillows had the fellowship on them, and even my laptop's screensaver was the cover of the first movie.

"I'm obsessed…" I muttered, inserting the first movie's disk into my TV. As it loaded, I looked outside. Sigh…

_Yet even more hours later…_

I turned off the television and sighed. Plato was sitting next to me, looking curious. I yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap, pooch. Wake me up when the world ends!" I muttered, closing my eyes. I just needed a short rest…

**A/N: GIRL POWER! Atlanta kicked butt there! :D And yes, her friend Alan is a dude… and NO he is not her boyfriend. XD I've always wanted a Bichon Frisé, and to name him Plato (the Greek philosopher XD)! :D Lucky Atlanta gets a TV in her room *is jelly* D: I SHALL CONTINUE WRITING THIS IF LOTS OF YA LIKE IT! Well… I'll keep writing it to keep my pride anyways. 0-0 But yeah! Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	2. Revealing Secrets IS SOMETIMES GOOD

_**Chapter 2**_

**A/N: So… I'm writing this chapter right after the first one because I don't really read stuff that says it only has one chapter… I don't know if anybody else is like that, but I'm doing it FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME!**

**:D I GOT REVIEWS! (And sorry about taking so long to post this… I have the horrible school and my *coughs and stares at beta* beta doesn't come on as much… D: I WILL WORK HARDER!)**

**REVIEWS-**

**LadyBritish: Thanks so much for all the specified constructed criticism! You'd be an amazing editor! ^^**

**Asphodelmoonlight: First-love the username it's super interesting! Second- What should I change? Is there something specific? What do you think would make her less perfect? You like the story! 3 thanks! Yeah, I'm going to do my best to grow her out of the Mary-Sue. My grammar is what I'm most proud of. I go over it 3 times, and then my beta goes over it. IT'S LIKE MAGIC**

**Sleepy Lurker-I think it's like she pushed Kris's leg back, and while he was unbalanced, was able to make him fall so she could get around him to put the choke hold on him. Okay! I'll change her eye colour to a different colour ;) Wow you know lots about swords, something I don't know . I think that Mrs. Porter would have shown the kids the basics like choke hold and such. I might write something in about how Atlanta learned it in Stage Combat in the summer (TOTALLY NOT SOMETHING I DID XD) so she knew it better than Kris. Probably practiced with broadswords? I mean, it's not fencing, it's weapons class xD I've always wanted a weapons class ;-; Anyway, I know one of her hobbies is going to be drawing (it's kind of funny because when I read that I thought it said hobbits and then I blinked and realized I was hallucinating again) and she'll probably be a terrible cook. I FEEL FOR HER. *Can barely make toast* Yeah she'll know first aid and such. **

**TO EVERYONE- I'm going back and changing the story a bit, changing Atlanta so she's less of a Mary-Sue. **

**Atlanta POV**

I yawned and stretched. Opening my eyes, I let off a short gasp. The sun was right in my eyes!Covering them with my hands, I blinked a few seconds before looking around. Not my room this was (random Yoda backwards speak moment). I was, apparently, on a dirt road surrounded by grass and trees. I blinked. I'd heard of sleepwalking, but there were no dirt roads anywhere near where I lived! Unless I had been walking the whole night…

I heard the clip clops of a horse's hooves. _Oh! Maybe this is a horse trail! I'll just ask the person on the horse where I am! _I stood up woozily. My head hurt like hell and my clothes were mussed up. The person was riding much faster than I had expected. Putting a hand to my forehead, I balanced myself and shouted at the incoming person wearing a pointed hat I could see riding over.

"Excuse me?" I put my hand above my eyes so I could see better. The horse slowed down.

"What is it?" asked the person in a familiar tone. I blinked. _No, he couldn't be…_

"Um… I just woke up here and have no idea where I am. Would you mind telling me?" I asked

nervously.

"You are just a day away from the Shire. Why? You do not seem to be a hobbit." The man said. _The shire… was it a barn? A hobbit… was that some sort of groomer? Maybe the person who made the place was addicted to Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit?! Sounds like me!_

"Uh… no! I'm Atlanta by the way. And you are?" I asked, confused.

"I am Gandalf the Gray." He replied. I blinked.

"Is this some sort of Lord of the Rings reenactment?" I asked him. He took off his hat and stared at me. _Holy mother of cheese crackers, it's really Gandalf!_

"I am sorry… but I do not know of what you speak." He said. But he barely had time to say that before I blurted out, "OHMIGOD YOU'RE REALLY GANDALF!" which obviously startled him.

"Yes… where are you from? You do not seem that… normal… for around here." He questioned. I blinked. Well, if he was Gandalf, I could tell him anything!

"Um, before I tell you, are you going to Mordor from the Shire after seeing Bilbo Baggins' ring?" I tipped my head at him with huge innocent eyes. He blinked this time.

"Yes, how did you know? How do you know what I am doing?" he asked suspiciously. _Well this would be a long story…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A while (maybe an hour or so?) later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So you know what is to happen?" the wizard raised his eyebrow as we rode down the path.

"Well, me being here could change things up a bit, but besides that, yeah!" I said cheerfully.

"Tell me about Bilbo's ring." He insisted. _Should I?_

"Well… I don't know if I should!" I told him worriedly. His sharp look softened.

"Please, it could make this much quicker."

"Fine… Bilbo got the ring from Gollum." I saw his eyes. "And yes, that means that it is the Ring of Power, made by Sauron. You were supposed to go to Mordor and you would see the black tower/castle thing and realize it was busy. Then, you went to a white towered city and got manuscripts from Isildur himself. You found out that the only way to tell if it was really the ring was to put it in fire." I took a deep breath.

"We must get back to Frodo! He could be in danger!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"Well, here's the thing… how long does it take to get to Mordor, then the place where Isildur's stuff is then back to the Shire?" I asked nervously.

"about two months or so. Why?" Gandalf replied. I blushed.

"Well, the bad stuff doesn't come until right after you get there… so maybe you should, like, go to Rivendell or somewhere first to tell them!" I reasoned. After all, the Black Riders were important!

Gandalf gave me a 'WTH?!' sort of look, and then seemed to realize he probably couldn't reason with fate.

"I agree. We shall ride to Rivendell." He proclaimed.

"Yay! I get to see the elves!" I cheered. The wizard's horse whinnied in response. _What a lovely little circle of noise we had!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~_At nighttime (when the evil things come out to eat cha)…_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We shall stop for the night here." Gandalf told me. I looked around at the cave. Very nice and spacious… but no TV! I walked over to a corner and lay down, staring at the wall.

"Gandalf?" I asked.

"Yes, child?"

"What if orcs come?"

"Then I shall fight them off."

"Not like that! I just mean, wouldn't we be asleep so they could just cut our throats out?" I asked nervously. The wizard laughed.

"Do not worry. I have a spell up that will keep us out of harm's way for the night."

Silence.

"Gandalf?"

"What is it?" he sounded a bit annoyed.

"How do you become a wizard?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to be able to keep the orcs away."

"Do not worry about that now. Soon, you shall be able to fight them all." _But I COULD fight! I just didn't want to be sleeping and have them use their ninja powers to tiptoe over and kill me! But alas… adults (especially wizard ones who never seemed to die) never understood._

I rolled over and stared at the outside of the cave. Probably a sleepless night. All I could wonder was what my poor dog thought when I either magically disappeared or kept sleeping without being able to be woken up. And what my dad thought! I mean, usually he gets home and I'm either watching something or playing music really loudly so he has to yell for me to 'shut it up!'

And all my other friends… what about them? And Mrs. Porter? And Alan? And my classmates and teachers? And… I felt really tired now…

_~~~~~~~~The next day (and I promise to stop using so many of these XD)…_~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gandalf, if you have magic powers, can't you just zip us over there?" I asked sweetly.

"I cannot. There are limits to every wizard's power. But I have been using my powers to make us cover land quicker than we would normally." He replied. The wizard had gotten pretty used to my random questions that seemed to come out of the blue.

"So, due to your epic magic making us speedy, how much longer till we get to Rivendell?"

"Another day or so."

"Really? Dude, that's so cool!" Gandalf raised an eyebrow at my language.

"I agree, it is quite 'cool'." He replied smoothly. The poor man had to live through all of my strange words and ways, and had kind of gotten used to it. I had spent most of our trip asking questions or just staring at stuff. _I mean, Middle Earth was a bit like what Earth would be like if it wasn't so polluted and horrible! Well… except for all the magical creatures…_ (**A/N: you know you just had a strange mental image of some celebrity meeting a dwarf or hobbit. YOU KNOW IT XD) **I had done some crazy things (like dramatically bowing at the horse Gandalf was riding, as I was not currently mounted on a horse and then starting to sing "FEEEELINNNGGGSSSS") and for some reason, the wizard hadn't killed me yet.

_But soon…_

I looked around. There were no other people around which was pretty interesting to me. I reached into my pocket and froze. _YES! I HAVE MY IPOD! _I silently cheered. Giving a sneaking glance to Gandalf, I carefully pulled out my earphones.

"May I ask what you are doing?" he didn't even look at me.

"Uh… nothing." I stuffed them back into my pocket and stared ahead of us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_The Next Day…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"OHMIGOD are we there yet?!" I was so sick of just riding, so I was walking now.

"Yes." Gandalf raised his eyebrow at me, and pointed forwards. _OHMIBANANA WE ARE! ALMOST! _I stared at the river Arwen would cross with Frodo. I needed a camera SO badly.

"Ack!" I squealed as an arrow seemingly appeared out of nowhere and the elf holding the bow glared at me. Then he noticed Gandalf, and smiled uncertainly.

"She is with me." He explained, and the guy lowered his bow. I winked at him, and kept walking next to the horse, ignoring his annoyed/confused look.

Everyone seemed to know Gandalf, smiling and bowing at him. Of course, being the mortal girl, I was given the 'and she is…?' look multiple times. I just grinned at them with a 'why, yes, I'm crazy' face. The wizard jumped off of the horse, which was led to the stables, and we walked to where I guess Elrond was. As we walked, I mentally sang E.T. by Katy Perry but the version** sung by Pentatonix.**

"In here." The wizard commanded and I skipped in cheerfully. Then I saw Lord Elrond, and had to stop my jaw from dropping to the floor. Because… well… he was Lord Elrond! He looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. Using my limited self control powers, I gave him a wave, and then took a tiny step backwards.

"This isn't awkward at all." I muttered under my breath, earning a smile from Gandalf as he stepped forwards.

"Gandalf!" Elrond exclaimed. He looked at the wizard's face and frowned. "I take it you come bearing bad news." The wizard nodded.

"I believe that the Ring of Power has been found. I am going to go and find the creature that has it, and once I do, I will bring him to Rivendell."

"Rivendell cannot keep such a malicious object!" Elrond objected. Time to interrupt.

"Well, what if you didn't keep it? What if they just came for safety and to gather their strength?" I asked, earning a look from Gandalf. Elrond raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think we should do, mortal?" he asked, his tone a bit harsh. _Well then._

"I think you should have a council meeting and discuss what to do. The best action would be to destroy it!" I exclaimed. He looked a bit surprised that I had an actual legit idea. _Obviously he didn't know much about mortal girls!_

"What is your name?" he asked with interest.

"Why does it matter? Maybe I just don't have a name or I'm some super powerful thing in disguise." I wiggled my eyebrows, earning a weird look. _Heh…_

"It matters because I would like to talk to a maiden without calling her a maiden." He said with humor.

"Well, if you're gonna be so pushy, my name's Atlanta." I flipped my auburn hair.

"Well, Lady Atlanta, that is a good idea." He smiled. _Is he warming up to me?!_

"Yay!" I cheered. More weird looks.

"I will have an elf show you to your room." Elrond told me. _Oh! He wanted to talk to Gandalf in private._ A tall lady with blonde hair walked over and smiled, motioning me to follow her.

We arrived at a door, and she told me I'd be staying here. Thanking her, I peeked inside and froze. It was posh. Very posh, like something you'd see in a five star hotel. Without a TV and all those special 5 star amenities though. I stepped inside the room, in awe.

"AWESOME!" I shrieked, flopping on the soft bed. I inched towards the dresser, and peeked in. _Why are there only dresses?! WHAT ABOUT PANTS AND TANKS?! _I hyperventilated. Peeking outside of my window, I decided to go for a walk. Like hell I was staying in my room.

Slamming the door closed behind me, I skipped down the hallways, doing random twirls.

"I THINK I'M CRAZY!" I shouted down the corridor, then rolled down the stairs. I ran outside. The sun covered my face. Falling onto the grass, I stared up at the sky.

"Are you hurt?" a voice asked worriedly. I sat up and looked over at a pretty elf lady. _OH CHEESE IT'S ARWEN! _I nodded.

"It's just really pretty here!" I got up, brushing the dust off my pants. "Speaking of here, I have no idea where anything is." I grinned at her. Smiling at my hint, she nodded.

"Here, I will show you around." She led me upstairs to the library. _Books everywhere!_ I giggled, and pointed to Arwen where a couple of elves were… let's say they weren't studying the books, more like each other. She laughed at that, and continued giving me the tour. showed me around.

"And last, here is the training arena!" she pointed out, showing me the various targets to shoot with a bow and some elves sparring with swords and knives. They were really good, light on their feet, but they didn't have the same sort of strategies that Mrs. Porter taught us.

"Can you shoot a bow?" the elf asked me curiously. My eyes widened, and I shook my head.

"If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!" I quoted from Demi Lovato. She looked confused. I rolled my eyes, and shrugged.

"We should get back to your room." She led me back. To my surprise, Gandalf was there looking nervous.

"We need to leave immediately." He told me. Feeling a bit annoyed, I glared at him. "We must go now, Atlanta!" he ordered. Sighing, I nodded and waved at Arwen as he led me to the stables where I was given a beautiful bay mare that nickered at me.

"What was that all about?!" I hissed at him once we had left Rivendell.

"Frodo is in more danger than you think." He whispered, pushing his horse to a canter which I matched easily. He looked surprised at that. "You can ride?" he asked with interest. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude! I started riding at age 6! I should know how to ride." I gave him a dull look. Suddenly, I got an idea. Slowly, I turned around and in seconds I was facing backwards. The wizard looked even more shocked. I winked at him, and then turned back.

"I can hang myself from a horse like a sack of potatoes." I told him, but then just went into a gallop.

"Come on, Lace." I cheered the mare that just looked like a 'Lacy' to me. She went even faster. This was a powerful horse. Gandalf was galloping right next to me.

"FUN!" I cheered.

**A/N: SO I'm going to end there anyway XD. Yes, I did start riding at age 6 but I haven't gone riding for a while. It's very saddening to me. And yes, I do love doing around the world and sack of potatoes (around the world is turning around on your horse and sack of potatoes… is self explanatory). I was on the verge of naming the mare Tilly after a bay I knew that I loved, but I shall hold it in ;) LOL can you imagine poor Gandalf having to go on a super long journey with an annoying girl who has no self control or maturity!? Wait… I JUST EXPLAINED MYSELF! 0-0 I need an orange woolen hat… REVIEW PLEASE**.


	3. THE HOBBITSIES!

_**Chapter 3**_

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY- COMMUNICATION PROBLEMS WITH MY BETA! BUT NO MORE! Note- this is the version that was not edited by my beta, so it may have problems. But, no more troubles! On with the story!**

**Atlanta POV:**

"Gandalf, we can slow down. We're in the Shire. Look. There's the Baggins house." I tried to make the wizard calm down. He jumped off his horse and started towards the house. Jumping off as well, I secretly fed the two tired horses carrots I had snitched from the kitchens in Rivendell, and then raced after Gandalf.

When I got in the door, the ring and the envelope that was to hold it were already in the fire and Frodo looked confused out of his mind. Gandalf gave me a 'well you took a while' glare, which I just flipped my hair at.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked nervously. I grinned at him.

"I'm a ninja." I told him, winking as Gandalf pulled the ring out of the fire and gave it to Frodo.

"Do not worry, it is surprisingly cool. Do you see any inscriptions on it?" he asked the hobbit. Frodo inspected it, and shook his head. Gandalf looked relieved but noticed my look of worry. He turned back to hear Frodo continue.

"Wait…Yes! I do see words! I can't read them, they are in a different language, like Elvish." I watched as Gandalf seemingly aged twenty years.

"There are few who can. It is the language of Mordor, which I will not utter here." he told the little guy.

"Mordor?" Frodo looked confused. Gandalf opened his mouth, but I took over.

"In the common tongue it says, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." I told him, noticing Gandalf's annoyed look.

"This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron itself!" Gandalf told Frodo.

"Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave." the hobbit remembered.

"Yes. For sixty years, the ring was in Bilbo's possession, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer. Evil is stirring in Mordor."

I zoned out for a while, wondering about Sauron and lots of other random things I honestly didn't care about.

"Shire? Baggins?! But that would lead them here!" Frodo exclaimed, startling me out of my trance.

"Gandalf, if you are correct, they are coming!" I whispered to him. He nodded. I walked outside and looked down the road. They would come. I knew it. The bushes rustled and I whispered

"Silly hobbits." Rolling my eyes, I walked back inside.

As I entered the house again, I saw Sam being held up by Gandalf. He turned to me.

"Atlanta. You need to go with the hobbits. If you know the way, lead them to Bree and find the Prancing Pony." I shook my head at him, but he glared at me. Sighing, I looked down.

"Sure! I'll just go along with them and get lost and we'll end up dying 'cause of me!" I cheered, then flipped my hair and glared at Gandalf. "As long as you watch Lacy. Because if you don't, I don't care what shape you're in, I'm going to find you and kill you." He raised an eyebrow. I went out and got my stuff. When I walked in, I noticed the two hobbits' scared faces. I rolled my eyes…yet again.

"Guys, I'm not a witch or anything. I'm mortal and Gandalf decided I needed to follow him everywhere like a servant!" I grinned. "Anyway, we'll wait till dawn. The batty wizard's right when he says that we need to travel by day." I got a glare from Gandalf, who shook his head.

"Take this sword. I do not know if you can fight, but try to protect them." He handed me an elvish sword. Oh this was going to be so fun! I jumped up and down, then pretended to be serious and bowed to him. "Yes sir." I replied, and then I twirled around to the two guys.

"Looks like you've got an insane lady with a sword to protect you!" I cheered, laughing at their worried faces.

_That morning..._

"So you've lived in the Shire your whole life?" I asked the two. Sam nodded. I grinned.

"Well, I'm quite sorry you'll have to have your first adventure with me!" I told them. The two smiled a bit at that, and we continued on our trek making small talk.

_That night… _

In the night, I leaned against a tree a bit farther from the hobbits, listening to the song Applause by Lady GaGa. I looked up at the sky and sighed. Pulling a picture out of my pocket, I looked at it. In it, Alan and my other friends were all in superhero poses and I was in the middle with a demented smile on my face in the Thinker position.

_Flashback:_

"Look at all the cotton candy!" cheered Ella. Atlanta rolled my eyes at her friend's excitement.

"There's cotton candy everywhere at amusement parks!" moaned Nic, sighing.

"Look! It's one of those things you take a picture with!" Alan pointed out. Exchanging evil smiles, we raced over and inserted a dollar, then all took superhero moves. After the camera clicked, the friends ran back over and looked at the pictures.

"Look at Ella!" Emma laughed at her twin. "Your eyes were crossed!" Ella told her.

"What the hell are you doing there, Atlanta?" Avril asked me, smirking. Atlanta smirked.

"You need a smart person to actually make sure the superhero doesn't die." I pointed out. They all laughed.

_End Flashback._

_Do they all miss me? _I wondered, looking up at the sky and imagining they were looking up too, wondering where I was. I closed my eyes again.

_Another day…_

"Well I'll tell you that adventures are fun sometimes!" I told the hobbits as we walked through the crops of a farm. Suddenly, I had no idea where anyone was.

"Mister Frodo?" Sam exclaimed in fear. I laughed and stepped into the two. I looked over at the corn. Wrinkling my nose, I looked away. Corn was never my favorite food. Then, two other hobbits fell into Frodo.

"Frodo? Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin exclaimed, helping up the other hobbit.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's farm!" Sam looked horrified. I couldn't help but crack up.

"His… name… is… Farmer… Maggot?!" I said between laughs. The hobbits all looked at me. A dog started to bark and I heard an angry voice.

"This way!" I shouted, dragging the four after me. We reached a cliff as I had expected, and while they tumbled, I slid as if on a skateboard.

"That was close!" Pippin breathed.

"I think I broke something." Merry said, pulling a carrot from beneath him.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam shook his head.

"It's just a detour!" Pippin told him.

"To mushrooms!" Merry continued.

As the three hobbits started grabbing and pulling the mushrooms out, I walked over to where Frodo was standing on the road.

"We should get off the road." Frodo muttered. I could hear the clip clop of a horse's hooves.

"GET OFF THE ROAD!" I shouted, dragging Frodo under an overhanging tree root. The others raced over. I heard the Black Rider stop right above us. He dismounted. I noticed Frodo's eyes roll back in his head, as his hands started to reach for the ring. I grabbed his hands and he opened his eyes in shock. Merry threw the vegetable bag, and I took a relieved breath as the horse and creature on it raced over to where it was. We all ran as fast as we could.

When we stopped, the hobbits were all out of breath. But, used to running track every morning, I didn't really care.

"What was that?!" Merry asked in fear. Frodo didn't reply, just stared at the ring. I dragged them somewhere safer and less noticeable. I quietly explained what was happening to them.

When night fell, I watched the Black Rider pretend to leave. As we ran, I heard the others after us. We reached the ferry area, and as the other hobbits pushed away, I grabbed Frodo and jumped over onto the raft as well. He looked utterly shocked and his face was pale. I watched as the Riders all stood and watched us for a second, and then they galloped off.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" I asked the two.

"Brandywine bridge-20 miles" Merry replied.

When we arrived at Bree, I told them to stand behind me, and knocked on the door sharply. The little opening opened and the gatekeeper looked at us warily.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly. I couldn't blame him. The rain was a downer.

"We are going to the Prancing Pony." Frodo stepped forwards. The gatekeeper looked surprised.

"Four hobbits and a lady. What would you be doing in Bree?" he asked keenly.

"We wish to stay in the inn. Our business is ours." I replied.

The gatekeeper nodded, and opened up the door for us. I walked behind the others.

"Be wary. There are bad things out tonight." I warned him as I walked by.

We walked into the inn, and Frodo walked ahead and rang the little bell. As they spoke, I looked around. There was Aragorn in the corner. I pulled the hobbits aside, thanking the man, and led them over to a table.

"Why would Gandalf not be here?" Frodo asked with worry. I gave him a soft smile.

"Frodo, Gandalf was probably held up." _Literally… _I watched the men at the bar, some drunk and some regarding us with suspicion. Merry walked over with a huge foaming glass. I heard the hobbits talking as if I was underwater and they were out of the water talking.

"Excuse me." Frodo stopped the waiter. "Who is that man in the cloak in the corner?" he pointed. _Doesn't he know pointing is rude? _I rolled my eyes.

"One of 'em rangers. Dangerous they are- wandering the wild. What his right name is I've never heard, but here we call him Strider." He replied, and then walked off.

"Strider…" Frodo muttered.

"Ah, well! I guess I'll go and talk to him!" I cheerfully told the two who gave me utterly confused looks. As I stood up, I watched Frodo race over to Pippin, then go invisible. Strider stomped over and dragged him upstairs, with me right behind him.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. 'Underhill'!" I heard Aragorn exclaim. I walked in calmly. He pointed his sword at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, kill me. Everyone'll love you even more then." I rolled my eyes and flopped on a bed.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, wearing a look of fear.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." I watched Aragorn.

"I carry nothing!" Frodo exclaimed. As they kept talking, I zoned out again.

Suddenly, the other three hobbits came crashing in.

"Let them go!" Sam exclaimed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"They're coming." I interrupted, earning looks from everyone; from the hobbits a look of shock, and from 'Strider' a look of surprise.

I heard the screeches of anger from the monsters. Sighing, I let my hair fall in front of my face.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." I heard.

"Well that's nice! Cheery way to remember that Men are so greedy!" I cheered quietly, earning a glare from the man.

"What is a maiden doing traveling with four hobbits?" he asked.

"Gandalf told her to take us to Bree." Frodo told him. "But before that… I do not know." Great, now everyone was looking at me.

"Wouldn't ya'll like to know." I grinned, then pulled my iPod out. Luckily for me, Nic was a hacker and had somehow gotten my phone to charge itself off of how much I walked.

"What is that?" Sam asked. I raised an eyebrow, and stopped the music.

"It's an um… how to explain.. It plays music for me." I had no other way of explaining it. "You should all get sleep." I told the hobbits. They nodded, and went back to their beds. I sat and stared at my feet.

"You are strange for a mortal woman." Aragorn said quietly to not wake the hobbits.

"Why? Is there some sort of 'normal' mortal woman?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No, but most would not wear the strange clothes you do and have purple in their hair. I do not believe any mortal woman would travel with hobbits, or be so sarcastic." He raised an eyebrow back.

"Meh!" I cheerfully spun around in the bed.

_Guess what? The next morning…_

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the wild." Was his answer. Very talkative, Strider was.

As Frodo and Sam spoke to each other, I skipped over to where Aragorn was.

"So we're going to Rivendell, eh?" I said loud enough for the others to hear. He looked surprised.

"Yes. How did you know this?" he asked.

"Well, we're going in the direction, and also it's half hope. I really like my room there." I grinned.

Soon, snow started to fall.

"YES!" I cheered super happily. Aragorn turned around to see the hobbits pulling out their cooking stuff.

"What are you doing? We do not eat until nightfall." He told them.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"We've already had breakfast." Strider replied.

"What about second breakfast?" he asked, which made Aragorn sigh and walk ahead. I walked behind him, and watched him throw apples at the hobbits.

As we traveled, the poor hobbits had to go through much hardship… bugs, falling down… they were having the worst time. My feet hurt, but no bugs bothered me. We stopped for a while to rest. I sat far away from everyone else. There was no point in sitting near them. The hobbits were talkative but more to each other than anybody else, and miserable anyway, and I didn't think the ranger wanted to talk at all.

"Cheery journey." I muttered, pulling a hair tie off my hand and pulling my hair into a ponytail. I opened the bag I had packed in Rivendell when I had arrived there. In it was a writing pad. Pulling out a writing tool, I started to draw fervently. A few minutes later, I was looking at a drawing of the superhero picture. I darkened the lines of everyone and then lightly drew the background with the running kids laughing and the parents smiling. I was working on the details when I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you drawing?" I turned and saw Aragorn standing behind me. I shrugged.

"It's a drawing of my friends and me." I replied.

"You are a very good artist." He complimented. _Aww…_

"Well, thanks. It's just something I like to do as a hobby." I reached out with my thumb and rubbed the lines, making better shading. He was still behind me.

"You should get some sleep." He told me. _Mm hmm…_

"Sorry, in your dreams. I'm not going to sleep anytime soon." I stuffed the notebook into my bag.

"Why?" he asked with interest. "I know you have not slept at all the past nights." _Not scary at all that you know that._

"Well, first of all, I'm the only lass here and I'm kind of nervous about the Ringwraiths." I replied. He smiled at that.

"You never sit near the fire or near any of us when it becomes dark." He noted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I just like being alone sometimes. And I like the cold better." I shrugged.

"I will leave you to be." He told me, but I realized something.

"Wait… if you say you know I never sleep, that means you're never sleeping. Let me watch." I begged him. He looked surprised.

"It would not be safe-" I interrupted him. "Oh come on! If something does happen I'll just smack you really hard!" which he smiled and shook his head. "Fine. But alert me if anything happens." He told me.

"Okay!" I cheerfully told him. Moving closer to where everyone was, I leaned down and pulled out the sword from my belt. Grasping the sheath, I pulled the sword out and stared in awe. It was beautifully made. I ran my finger down the side. _Now I really want to fight something!_

_A few days later…_

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn pointed to the rock structure. _Oh no, this is when Frodo is stabbed! _I bit my lip. As the hobbits flung themselves on the ground, Aragorn extracted short swords from his belongings and handed them to the hobbits. "These are for you. Keep them close. I am going to look around." He tried to hand one to me but I just glared at him.

"Well, I'm coming with you." I told him stiffly. Looking surprised, he shook his head. "Don't even start on how it's dangerous because guess what, I don't care. I'm too energetic to sit here so let's go." I flipped my hair and threw my bag around my shoulder. Sighing, he led me off. _You're not getting rid of me anytime soon._

We walked through the green of trees and other plants and I sort of wandered off from him, not like he noticed. I ran and jumped into a tree, then climbed higher. Looking around, I tried to remember which way Rivendell would be. I searched around me, and I noticed a fire at our campsite. Jumping down, I landed on my feet, and inched around, my sword out. I saw a Black Rider go past me without noticing, which was strange. Climbing up the tree I looked around quickly and finally found Aragorn. Jumping onto the tree above him, I jumped off, shocking him.

"Aragorn! They started a fire! Ringwraiths! Fire!" I took deep breaths. My heart was pounding. He looked confused as he tried to make sense of what I had said.

"They started a fire… the hobbits?" I nodded. "Ringwraiths… you saw them going there?!" I nodded again. "Fire again?" I sighed.

"THEY DON'T LIKE FIRE!" I shouted.

"You go to help them!" he ordered me. "I shall get fire." I nodded, and ran off their way, jumping over roots and other treacherous things. I saw the Black Riders stalking towards Frodo. I ran past Sam, Merry, and Pippin. One of them raised his sword. I slid under him and blocked it with my Elvin sword.

Four of them turned to me. _Damn… I don't know if I can handle this. _I took a deep breath and ducked from one of them, then kicked it in the stomach, throwing it back. I hit the sword out of another's hand. They were good fighters, but their weakness was their confidence in their swords. The other two backed me up to a pillar. I grinned at both of them and reached into my bag. Before either of them could slash me, I blew flour into their faces.

As the two Black Riders backed up and swatted the powder from their faces, I used what I had left of my upper body strength to climb the pillar I was against. When they could finally see, I was on top of the pillar smiling at them with mischief. Pulling the frying pan I had grabbed when running in to the camp, I dropped it on one of them. With a clang, he was down. Jumping from my perch, I was on defense as the last fighter tried to cut me.

I saw Aragorn running over. But it was obvious Frodo was in worse shape than me.

"Get Frodo!" I shouted, pushing back the Ringwraith. "I'm not letting these jerks touch me!" I yelled, then did the one thing that always gets anything to stop fighting. I kicked it in the groin.

The Nazgûl let off a scream, and I jumped back. Grabbing the torch from Aragorn, I smacked it and, abandoning all pretenses, the creature screamed again and ran off. Taking a deep breath, I realized I was sweating and shaking a bit. I heard Strider tell the others Frodo had been stabbed by a Morgul blade. I was in shock. I had known there would be monsters here, but the Black Riders had shaken me into reality-though I had experience, it was not enough to brag of.

I heard Aragorn tell Sam we needed Kingsfoil.

"I'll go find it as well. Everyone else stay here." I told them, turning and looking through the plants. I froze when a sword was pointed at my throat. I sighed dramatically.

"Hello." I rolled my eyes. Arwen put down the sword and realized it was me.

"Atlanta!?" she looked shocked.

"Yes! It is me! We must go and help Frodo! Aragorn-" wait I had used his real name. _Good job. Real smart. _Her eyes widened.

"Lo, everyone!" I cheerfully skipped over with Arwen behind me. Aragorn looked shocked to see her. I watched as everyone converged around the hobbit. I knew he was going to be safe now. I walked over to where Arwen's horse was, and patted its nose. The stallion flipped his mane.

"Hello, handsome." I muttered to it, placing my cheek on its neck. The horse nickered to me. I pulled away for a second. "I believe you are to be named Oliver." I cheerfully said, wrapping my arms around it.

"You seem to know the horse." Arwen walked over. I smiled at her.

As Arwen and Aragorn argued over who would ride, I sighed.

"I have an idea. I bet I can beat both of you riding, and I know how to get there. Also, I can kick ass with a sword. If I can hold my own against four wraiths, I be good." They both stared at me.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Arwen sounded unsure. I grinned.

"Well, if you're so unsure, you can just ride with me." I told her. She looked a little bit surprised.

"Let me go!" I begged, pulled my earphones on and turning on the music. Racing over, I picked Frodo up and put him on Oliver. Winking at the two confused people, I jumped on.

"THIS WILL BE SO FUN!" I squealed. Then, bending down to Oliver, I whispered, "Let's show the wraiths what a real fast horse is." He whinnied in response.

"DANZA KUDURO!" I screamed, and then nudged Oliver into a trot… then canter… then gallop. I watched as the wraiths started to come towards me. Reaching down, I changed to the perfect song to freak out the Black Riders.

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it's goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on yeah_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo_

_Gotta let go!"_

I screamed loudly, making the wraiths slow down.

"C'mon Oliver!" I whispered, just able to see the river. _I hope that the words that you say in Elvish work for me… _I bit my lip. We reached the river, and I went to the other side. Stopping to catch my breath, I looked at the Black Riders.

"Give up the halfling, She-Elf!" one of them hissed.

"Can't touch this!" I squealed, watching as they started to make their way towards me.

_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,_

_Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_

_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,_

_Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_

_(Waters of the Misty Mountains,_

_listen to the great word:_

_flow waters of Loudwater_

_against the Ringwraiths!)_

I watched in awe for a moment as the water horses came, but instead of waiting any longer, I turned and rode even faster.

When I arrived, I raced to Lord Elrond and handed him the hobbit.

"Arwen and A-the ranger are bringing the rest with them. Frodo was stabbed by a Morgul blade." I was exhausted. I clambered upstairs to my room, fell down on my bed and was asleep in seconds.

**A/N: that was like 10 pages 0-0 I got really carried away XD. And yes, Atlanta did use flour to stop the wraiths. And a frying pan. COOKING INGREDIANTS/APPLIANCES ARE DANGEROUS, KIDS! XD REVIEW**


	4. FOUNTAINS ARE FUN!

_**Chapter 4**_

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE GAP! I've gotten into a Sherlock addiction, so I keep forgetting to update! So, I haven't had this beta-d at ALL! FUN! I received an awesome review the day (or day after 0-0) I published Chapter 3!**

**DeLacus- Yes, always remember how dangerous kitchen appliances can be! You think she's cool!? *attacks in hugs and pours flour over* **

**Atlanta POV**

"Atlanta? Atlanta, wake up, mellon!" I heard a voice.

"Ten more minutes, mom." I muttered, rolling over.

"It is not your mother, Atlanta. My name is Ellarian, and I am here to tell you something important." I felt her shaking me. Sighing dramatically, I rolled over and blinked sleepily at the elf.

"Hi. Unless this is super important, I plan on going to sleep again." I muttered, yawning.

"I'm sorry to tell you it is very important." Ellarian smiled. I blinked and pulled myself up, running my hand through my hair. "But I would recommend getting out of your old clothes. They are very dirty, and we will wash them for you. You should also take a bath." I rolled off the bed and sighed again.

"But all that's in the drawers are DRESSES!" I moaned. Ellarian looked surprised.

"You do not like dresses?" she asked. I shrugged. "Today you will need to wear one, but I shall ask to get you some other clothes." The elf said.

"Thanks! And… I'm really not good at colour and stuff… can you pick a dress for me?" I pleaded. The elf walked over to my drawer and looked at the clothes. Pulling out a light green one, she nodded and handed it to me. Walking in, I took a bath (which was very nice and soothing) and then pulled on my dress. It fit me pretty well, and I walked out. I smiled and twirled for her, and then noticed a pair of heels in her hands.

"Uh… no. You can do whatever you'd like with my hair and make me wear a dress, but there is no way I'm wearing heels!" I crossed my arms and glared. Looking pretty baffled by my tomboy actions, she sighed.

"Well, just wear these slippers then." She handed me a pair of dark green slippers. Thanking her, I pulled them on and sat down in front of the mirror at the vanity. Ellarian walked up behind me and brushed my hair.

"So… what's the important event?" I asked, looking up.

"There are many important figures coming from different lands. There will be a council meeting on what to do with the ring. Lord Elrond requested that you help welcome them, since they will probably be tired and dirty." I wrinkled my nose. Fun… I was a welcoming committee.

"Well it's not like I'm going to bathe them or anything! Do I just show them to a room?" I heard the maiden laugh; a tinkling sort of soft noise that sounded like a fairy. _Gah… perfection. _I thought with a sigh.

"Yes, you shall be doing just so. Can you speak any elvish?" she asked. I nodded slightly. I had been very obsessed with the language, so I'd worked day and night to memorize it. It wasn't perfect, but was good enough. "Good. There will be some elves." _Gasp! No way!_

"Are you done yet?" I wiggled around in my seat.

"No, stop moving. I am almost finished." She pulled on my hair once, and then backed away. "There." I turned my head and looked at it. My hair was in a very intricate braid that was an inch away from touching my hips. "Your hair is very long, Atlanta." Ellarian mused. I shrugged. Alan had dared me to not cut my hair for a while, and I was standing to it. I had it trimmed and such, but no cutting off.

"I lost a bet." I said. I watched in the mirror as the elf rolled her eyes. Getting up, I turned and looked at her. "So! Where do I go?"

"Boring much!?" I muttered under my breath as I leaned against a bush waiting for any council members. Pulling a flower from the ground (and getting a few dirty looks), I pulled its petals off one by one. "I'm crazy, I'm insane. I'm crazy, I'm insane. I'm crazy, I'm insane." I blinked. _Apparently I'm crazy… _I blew a stray hair from my face. Ellarian had left some hair out of the braid, so the tips of my ears were covered. _Embrace your inner elf! _I grinned.

The sound of horse hooves made me look up. It was the hobbits! And Aragorn! And Arwen!

"HOLY CRAP! I was worried sick about you guys!" I shrieked.

"Where is Frodo?" Aragorn asked with fear. I grinned at him.

"Hey, where's my hello?! Elrond's with him. I get to welcome everyone!" after pointing the way, Arwen walked over.

"You look very nice today, Atlanta." She smiled. I laughed.

"Well, I had to wear a dress but I said no to heels!" I twirled.

They all left to go and find Frodo and other people, and yet again, I was alone. Blinking dully, I looked around. _Not boring at ALL… _I sarcastically muttered in my mind. But then I heard more horses. I turned and saw Boromir and his entourage ride in.

"Hi!" I cheerfully waved. The group stopped and looked down at me. Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "The rooms are second floor. Find a suitable room that isn't locked or has a person in it and rest there!" I played with my purple hair stripe.

"And what of the horses?" Boromir asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… that way in the stables." I pointed, and then ignored them. Obviously miffed he wasn't getting any attention, the steward's son rode off with a sort of humph…

"Joy…" I hissed to myself. _More alone time. _I kicked at the dirt.

Finally I heard more sounds. I shrugged and waited. It was the dwarves! I smiled cheerfully at Gimli and Gloin.

"Hi!" I welcomed them with a huge smile. "I'm Atlanta! Your rooms are upstairs! Second floor! Find an empty open room and take a breather!" I pointed to where the rooms were, and waved as they walked towards there after thanking me. _Dwarves are so cool! _I jumped up and down.

After a few more arrivals, I heard the last clip clops of horse's hooves. I knew this was the last group, so I kept my enthusiasm between a dwarf and a Gondor approach. Without really looking at any of them, I started talking.

"Hey! I'm the welcoming person and I'm here to tell you where your rooms are and where your horses go." I looked towards the stables and pointed. "Over there are the stables where you can let your horses rest." I turned and pointed to where the rooms were. "And that is where the rooms are. Second floor up, find an empty open room and rest for a bit." I noticed they were getting off their horses.

"Thank you." Said a voice that I had heard in the movies. Not really remembering, I nodded and waited for them to leave. Turning around, I walked off to my room where I could draw more.

"Atlanta?" I heard a voice. Somebody was knocking on my door.

"She's not here right now leave a message at the beep. BEEP!" I turned over and kept drawing my room.

"Atlanta you cannot keep hiding in your room! Come out and meet everyone!" Arwen pleaded.

"No. I met them when I welcomed them. And I'm tired from standing up. Nobody is going to miss me, so what's the point?" I shaded in the dresser.

"Atlanta, please come out. It is not ladylike to mope." I rolled my eyes and glared at the door.

"I'm not a lady! I'm a tomboy who doesn't give a crap what's going to happen and everyone can live without me being there!" I picked up a pillow and clung onto it, staring at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong?" Arwen asked, nudging open the door. I threw my pillow at her and turned around. "Atlanta! Tell me what is wrong!" she closed the door and sat on my bed. I glared at her.

"Ever heard of privacy?" I groaned, putting my head on my arms.

"Gandalf is here!" she prodded me.

"REALLY!? Why didn't you tell me?" I hopped up. The triumphant elf grinned at me.

"Downstairs, in the great hall." I raced out the door and was in the great hall in mere seconds. I saw him almost immediately. He was standing there and talking to Elrond.

"Gandalf!" I squealed, racing over and giving him a huge hug.

"Ah, there you are Atlanta. I am sure you had a good time with the hobbits?" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course!" I laughed.

"It is interesting Gandalf." Arwen walked downstairs, smiling. "For Atlanta would not leave her room until I told her you were here." I grinned and nodded. Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you in AGES!" I told him dramatically.

"Do not spend all your time speaking with me, go and talk to the other people!" he ordered. I pouted.

"But I don't want to talk to anybody! I had to welcome them all!" I whined. Gandalf sighed. "I'm going back to my room now!" I cheerfully told him. Skipping off, I reflected on how lucky the wizard was. _I mean, he could've been killed by Saruman! _I shivered at the thought. _Well at least now I get to draw more… _I entered my room and flopped on the bed, grabbing my pad and trying my best to replicate the amazing detail on the bed's sheets.

After spending the most delightful hour making my room drawing look as real as possible, I threw it on the floor and dropped my pencil on it.

"My hand's cramping up…" I muttered to myself. Deciding that I'd rather explore than just sit here or go downstairs and be 'friendly', I closed the door behind me and walked outside. It was getting dark, and barely anybody was out there, most at the gathering in the great hall.

"I'm all by myself!" I cheered, relishing the silence. _That awkward moment you want to burst into song really badly… _I rolled my eyes and ran towards a fountain. Pulling off my shoes, I did something I'd wanted to do the whole time I had been here-I jumped into the fountain.

The water was cold, and the bottom of my dress became soaked, but it was actually soothing.

Pulling my braid out, I shook my hair around and flipped it around so it got really messy. Then, I rolled up my dress sleeves and sat down on the edge of the fountain, my feet still in the water.

"I feel so special!" I let out a squeal. Twirling around so I was facing away from the fountain, I threw my head back and heard the sound of my hair flopping in the water.

Soon, I was running around the edge of the fountain, soaked, and slightly mad. Jumping off, I grabbed my shoes and ran over to Arwen's room. I stuck them right in front of the door, and raced down the hallway.

"Whatever are you doing?" I turned around and saw Aragorn staring at me, bewildered. I grinned.

"Sliding around, why?" I asked, sliding backwards on my wet feet. His eyes widened.

"Stairs!" he warned me. Turning around, I grabbed onto the railing and slid down it. Finding my room, I collapsed on the bed, my hair and dress sopping wet, and my feet super muddy. Ellarian walked in to find me laughing like an idiot. With an expression that was a mix between 'trying not to laugh' and 'why does she do this?!', the elf led me to the bathroom and handed me an outfit that was probably a nightgown. Thanking her cheerfully, I washed my feet off, and changed into it.

Walking out of the room, I pulled a hair-tie off my wrist and tied my hair into a ponytail.

"There is mud all over the hall floors. I'm assuming it was you." Ellarian said with a small smile. Nodding happily, I grabbed a cloth and wiped the mud off my floor.

"That secret will never be found out." I announced dramatically, hiding the cloth in my bath.

"Of course not. Nobody would be suspicious that the footprints stop at your door." The female elf said with a pretty hefty eye roll. I nodded at her.

"Exactly!" I agreed, curling under the covers. She shook her head, and walked out of the room, closing the door. I sighed happily. _Now that is what I call having a good time! Just imagine if Avril and the others had been there! We probably would have had races, and lots of other things that we used to do together! _I smiled at the thought, even though it was a sad smile. And I drifted to sleep, dreaming of amusement parks, talking cats, and flying snowmen.

**A/N: HEY everyone! Atlanta went crazy! Fountain jumping, mud sliding? Strange mood changes 0-0 which will be found out later :D Anyway, you're probably wondering, "What about Legolas?" when she was welcoming everyone. Well, he was in the group she didn't look at. I decided she wouldn't fangirl over him yet. :D And a new elf friend! :D FUN! Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
